Whats good for me
by tattoofiend
Summary: Bella  doesn't want to be involved with anymore supernatural beings after Edward broke up with her.But what happens when a wolf imprints on her and she rejects the imprint? What happens to the wolf and Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Its my first Twilight story. I don't own anything. But, I'am playing around with the characters. **

**Thank you to my beta ****HarryTwilightMaxRidefan****, for proof-reading this story.**

Bellawas running through the woods trying to find an open field that lead to her house. She could feel her heart beating in her chest, as she continued to run, tripping over tree roots. She knew that running in the woods at night was always a bad idea, but it was the quickest way home.

The sound of a twig snapping close by made her stand erect. She became very still, trying to hear the direction her attacker was coming from. She was in _their _territory, and he knew it better than she did. The adrenaline still pulsed through her body, as her heart rate and breathing increased. She needed to find the quickest way out of this forest.

"Bella.**" **She heard his voice from behind.

Her eyes widened as she started to move away from the sound of his voice. He wasn't in his wolf form anymore. The tight band she felt around her chest tighten and loosen, as she swallowed a scream. She began running again. There was no way she would let it happen. Not with him.

"**Bella!**" He yelled.

Bella jumped in her bed, as she woke up. Looking around her room, asigh of relief escaped her lips as she realized she was in her bedroom. It was the same dream she had been having every night for the past week, and it was getting worse. It's been almost a week since she was in La Push, trying to avoid everything, **especially **_**him. **_

'Bella?"

"**Go away!" **She screamed, as she turned to where the voice came from.

Charlie stood in her doorway, looking at her with a somber look. That wasn't quite the reaction he was looking for. Charlie watched as she lowered her eyes and a blush staining her cheeks.

"Sorry Dad. I wasn't expecting you to still be home."

"Well, I'm heading out now. But I wanted to see if you were awake."

Bella nodded as she threw the covers off, getting out of the bed. Charlie left the room, and the sound of the front door closing let her know Charlie was gone to work for the day. She couldn't remember the last time she saw Charlie, before her major freak out last week.

She stood in front of her window looking out at the beautiful weather. She was unaware of a pair of eyes watching her from the woods. He moved slightly as if he wanted to go to her. It's been weeks since she's been to First Beach.

_She's awake, phase and talk to her. _A wolf whined, looking at the wolf next to him.

The wolf watching the girl whined as he stayed in the woods behind her house. He was not going to break. There was other ways to satisfy the wolf and so far, being this close to his mate was good enough for him.

_PHASE NOW!_

There was no escaping that kind of command once it was given. The wolf let out a snort of disgust as its fur started to disappear. He was more then ready to go to this mate, who was avoiding him like the plague. He never understood the leech lover, until **he** imprinted on her.

A Quileute man stood in the wolves place as he looked at the house. There had to be a better way to get her to accept the imprint. Because this was going to slowly kill them both.

She should of known coming back to work was a bad idea. The minute she walked into the door, Mike attached himself to her, following her around like a puppy. A snort escaped her as she thought of a bigger dog that would be following her around.

Life in Forks was never dull. At least if your name was Bella Swan, then you would wish it **were** dull and boring. She now regretted ever coming to live with her father…meetingthe Cullens. Bella's brow **knitted in **confusion when no stab from her heart reacted to his name.

_Edward Cullen._

There was nothing there in her chest that made her think that she was still wounded by him breaking up with her and his family leaving her. It was as though his total existence was erased from her memory. That was good, right? That meant she was over him. A smile appeared on her face, as she went back to work. She was finally over that.

_Jacob Black._ He was just another wound to her chest that she wanted to get over. A personal sun he had become to her, during her zombie state when Edward left her. But like everything good in her life, the sun was taken away from her. That caused her to stop in her steps, as she finally put everything together.

"_Paul Lahote_," she sneered in distaste.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Well, here we go again. If people aren't reading this, I should be happy I don't have death threats coming at me, right? Which means, this chapter will be safe from flames and outrage. As I stated before, I love seeing Paul and Bella together, but I also wanted a different take on the whole imprint thing. We all know it went sour at one point for Sam. But, thank you to everyone who put this on their story alert. I hope it's turning out to your liking.

Thank you to HarryTwilightMaxRideFan, for beta'ing this story for me. Also, for taking a chance on my crazy story.

"You were the shiny new toy, who became even shiner when you told Lauren off."

Jessica's voice faded into the background as Bella tried to concentrate on her food. It seemed she was more irritable and short tempered these days. The fork in her hand started stabbing at the macaroni and cheese on her lunch plate.

"Jessica has anyone told you, your voice sounds like a fog horn?" Bella asked, not realizing she was shouting across the whole cafeteria.

Bella looked up from her food to look at the girls face, as she realized the whole cafeteria went silent after her outburst. Jessica sat still in the chair across from Bella, her mouth opened in shock, as if she couldn't believe she had said that.

"Bella, why would you say that?" She asked, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

Everyone watched as the brunette stood from her chair, holding a carton of milk in her hands. Jessica should have known to keep her mouth shut, as Bella leaned over and dumped the milk all over her head.

"Because I felt like it," she said. Bella crushed the milk carton in her hands, and tossed it on the table, leaving the cafeteria without another word.

xXx

Sam Uley would like to think he knew his pack very well. After all, he was the first to phase before any of them, even if it took him a while to get back into his human body. But, there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head that would not go away.

He winced when he heard a wolf howl in the distance. The need to answer the call was strong, but there was nothing he could do for his pack member. This was something that needed to be settled between the imprint and the wolf. Although he wondered if he should pull an intervention and make Bella accept the imprint. That could work, right?

Another howl and he winced.

XXX

Jacob Black was sitting in his garage trying to work on the Rabbit. Thats all he's been doing in between patrolling, pack meetings, taking care of his father, and school. He found the garage a safe haven from everything, until he started hearing the howl.

That was something he couldn't avoid, no matter how loud he turned the music up. Its been a week since Bella had been to La Push, since Paul imprinted on her. A scowl appeared on his face as he thought of that. Why did Paul imprint on the girl he loved? He was hoping after he phased and looked in her eyes, he would imprint on her. No such luck.

"Jacob."

Jacob turned to look at the person standing in the doorway of his garage. Sam was looking at him, as if he held all the answers to the problem they were facing right now. He snorted as he turned away from Sam.

"What do you want Sam?"

"I think it's time you brought Bella here."

xXx

A dark silver wolf was running through the woods, as it was trying to stop itself from running straight to Forks. The pull to his mate wasn't strong in this form and if it was the only way to avoid the pain, he would take it.

A yawn escaped his mouth as he lay down under a bush. He wondered what his mate and pack were up to, since he stayed in this form twent-four seven, since Bella's rejection. His alpha hasn't tried once to get him to phase back. Maybe he'd given up trying to get him to do anything, since that first night. Oh, that was a fun time.

xXx

Charlie was sitting in the recliner, trying to watch a baseball game. Jacob wasn't sure if he should be extremely lucky or a lot more worried. When Charlie was watching a baseball game, he didn't pay attention to anything going on.

Bella could feel his eyes on the back of her head. She continued to cut the vegetables up for dinner, as a way to avoid him. It seemed like he wanted to have this confrontation now, rather then never. Jacob wanted to talk. He could start talking; she wasn't going to say anything.

"Bella, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"With whatever is going on between Paul and you."

Brown eyes turned to glare at her childhood friend. She was hoping that one look would get him to shut up about what was going on between Paul and her. Charlie tried to listen in on what Jake and his daughter were talking about, but he could hear nothing.

He let out a grunt as he got up from the chair in front of the television. Charlie made his way to the kitchen, as he stood in the doorway looking between Jake and Bella. The two teens just stood in the kitchen next to each other, as Bella continued to get dinner ready.

"Staying for dinner, Jake?" Charlie asked.

Bella stopped stirring the dinner as she waited for Jake's reply. She should have known Charlie would ask that. Charlie was still angry with her for the incident at school earlier today, but dropped it after she told him what they did to her.

Bella knew she wasn't going to escape this without a few words and maybe a good foot stomping. She was done with the supernatural world and it was about time that Jake and Paul understood that.

Well, she was done with the dating aspect of it anyways. She wouldn't mind being friends with Jake and possibly her imprinter.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I'm quite certain some Paul and Bella shippers will be coming after me with torches lit. Like an angry mob. But, I did warn everyone this wouldn't be a HEA. Also, I think I did hint to the fact, that it wouldn't end badly either.

Stephanie Meyers sure screwed up her world. If I remember correctly, the imprinter is suppose to be whatever his imprintee needs. Whether that be a friend, lover, protector. So, couldn't have Emily had told Sam to be with Leah? I mean come on, Stephanie

[ This first part of the story is from Bella's view. ]

Story time: I think this is the chapter where I will tie in the first two. So, please do whatever you must for a bumpy, wait wrong ride. For everything to be explained within this chapter.

Thanks HarryTwilightMaxFan for beta-ing and pre-reading this.

Bella Swan felt like an idiot. It was months her ex-boyfriend and his family left town, leaving for her own safety. She cried the first two weeks of that departure, then she was a zombie for a good month. After that, something inside her snapped.

She was pissed._Edward Cullen_ left her in the woods the day after her birthday, when that birthday went to hell. A _**B**_**irthday** she didn't even want to celebrate, but she did it for the sake of his sister. That was another nail in the coffin.

_Alice._

Surely her friend would have seen this happening? But there was no interference from Alice. She was at school one day and gone the next.

XXX

Jacob Black became her personal sun after that. She spent every chance she could up at La Push, just to keep the holes in herself numb. Jacob became a breath of fresh air for her, hanging out with him in his garage and going to the movies.

She should have known that nothing good last forever. Well, her name was Bella Swan after all. So maybe the universe had it out for her. She's happy again take it away, and that is what Sam Uley did. He saved her but took her friend away from her.

Bella started driving down to La Push, the rain was pouring outside. As she pulled up to the Black house, there was Jacob walking in the rain with no shirt on.

Mono my ass.

"Jacob, you asshole. Why are you avoiding me?"

He gave no answer as I realized we had an audience. I looked behind me and saw Sam with three boys with him. A sneer crossed my face as I looked at Sam right in his eyes. He took Jake from me. That asshole.

A growl caught my attention as I broke eye contact with the head asshole, to see who was making that animal sound. The moment I made eye contact with the Sam clone, his expression changed as if he was seeing the sun for the first time.

"Damn it, Paul. You imprinted on Swan?"

I couldn't put a name to the boy who said that. But after that day, I could see from the corner of my eye the grey wolf following me. He wasn't even trying to remain hidden as he followed me from La Push to Forks.

XXX

The ride to La Push was silent as neither one knew what to say. Brown eyes watched as her friend gripped the steering wheel. She watched as he started to shake slightly, fearing he would phase right now inside the truck.

"Jake," She started, but was cut off.

"Don't say anything Bella." he answered her.

She wished that she could muster up the courage to be mean. But for some reason, it seems that part of her left the moment she agreed to come to La Push. She suppose she went through all the stages of a break-up.

Who could she be mad at now?

Jacob cut the engine off in the truck when they arrived at Sam and Emily's place. He was told to bring Bella here and now they just waited to see what Sam wanted. He wished that he was the one who imprinted on her, but that's all it could be now.

A wish gone unanswered.

Bella got out of the truck slamming the door. She was certain they knew she was here anyways. The front door opened and Sam came down the walk way. Brown eyes watched him wearily, as if she waiting for him to attack her. But no blow or snide remark came from his mouth as he came to stand in front of the two teens.

Sam looked at Jake and nodded at him, as if letting Jacob know he was dismissed and he could go do whatever. This was a matter that as Alpha, he was going to handle. He was already at his wits end dealing with the wolf.

"Bella, let's take a walk."

XXX

I had such a hard time writing this chapter. It just seems like it wants to go in another direction. When I wanted to go in another direction. But, don't worry. Bella and Paul (who's in wolf form), will interact next chapter. Promise...:)


End file.
